Visu academie
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Feat Kasumi Kodoku. Visual Kei. Dix crétins enfermés dans un château. Ça suffit à vous intéresser ?


- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

VISU ACADEMIE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

&

Auteurs : Kasumi Kodoku et Dark Mikako

Pairing : …. Non, non, non je vous assure que le père noël n'existe pas !!

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour eux, ils ne nous appartiennent pas.

Genre : Général, parodie, humour et romance.

&

Note : Cette histoire est sortie d'un des pires cauchemars de Mikako.

&

Deux présentatrices assez jeunes et charismatiques arrivèrent sur le plateau, micro en main, prêtes à éblouir le public qui scrutait l'écran de leur télévision, excité par ce nouveau jeu totalement inédit sur une chaîne de télévision encore inconnue.

La première jeune femme s'avança, un sourire colgate sur ses lèvres.  
Elle était assez petite mais avait une démarche confiante et assurée malgré son physique enfantin.

En effet, la jeune femme portait une longue robe rouge sang, des chaussures noires surplombées ensuite par un collant bouffant et des mitaines de la même couleur que sa robe, attachées jusqu'à ses coudes.

- Bonsoir public, et mes chers téléspectateurs, qui je suis sure, sont très nombreux ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle, et bienvenue à la Visu Academie. Ici Moon Kana en direct du château !!

Elle remit ses longs cheveux blond derrière ses épaules d'un revers de main et regarda derrière son épaule la seconde jeune femme qui approcha pour se présenter à son tour. Elle s'empara d'un micro noir que lui tenait un des techniciens, mais contrairement à son acolyte, ses paroles et ses gestes semblèrent plus posés.

C'était en effet une femme un peu plus sobre, habillé d'un élégant tailleur rouge orné d'une cravate blanche, et au visage austère, encadré de cheveux lisses et châtain. Son aspect un peu sévère provenait de ses lunettes carrées, et de sa bouche pincée dans une moue insatisfaite.

- Vous êtes en effet très nombreux à plébisciter notre émission... Je suis Tommy February6, la co-présentatrice de la Visu Académie !

- Et maintenant, présentation de nos candidats !! ajouta Moon Kana de sa voix enfantine.

La caméra se braqua sur un jeune homme, qui était installé paresseusement sur le canapé en cuir rouge du salon.

Il était blond, assez petit et avait l'air de s'ennuyer ici comme un rat mort.

Pseudo : Kyo  
Age : 32 ans  
Description :  
- Dans son lycée, on le surnommé : le pingouin.

- Il a un "je m'en foutisme" très prononcé ! expliqua une des présentatrices.  
- Ne dites jamais le mot "Kawaii" en sa présence ! renchérit l'autre.

Passons à notre deuxième candidat ! ajouta une voix grave sortit de nul part.

La caméra se tourna alors vers un second jeune homme qui rangeait soigneusement ses vêtements dans l'armoire de sa chambre.

Pseudo : Ruki  
Age : 26 ans  
Description :  
- Ses pattes préférés sont celles en forme d'étoile.  
- Il collection les chaussettes  
- En ce moment, son sofa est cassé

- Le troisième maintenant, renchérit 'la voix'

Encore une fois la caméra effectua une sorte de demi-tour et se plaça devant un jeune homme qui vidait les placards pour y dénicher quelques sucreries.

Pseudo : Maya  
Age : 28 ans  
Description :  
- Il cache ses bonbons même dans ses sous-vêtement  
- Il est fan de Bambi

- …

- Bon, hmm... Passons à notre candidat suivant, voulez-vous ! lança Tommy February tandis que la caméra approchait du fameux Maya, dont la bouille adorable promettait d'être bientôt affichée dans de nombreux agendas et journaux intimes de collégiennes amoureuses.

La jeune femme blonde ne put s'empêcher de sautiller, et d'annoncer le 4ème candidat en souriant béatement.

La caméra pivota encore une fois et cette fois, se plaça devant deux jeunes hommes entrain de discuter dans la salle de sport. L'un faisant du vélo, et le second du tapis.

Pseudo : Satoshi  
Age : trop vieux (selon lui) pour être pronnoncé  
Description :  
- Son animal fétiche est la licorne  
- Il est fan de Jackie Chan  
- Il a la mélodie de ' la danse des canards ' sur son portable

Pseudo : Hizumi  
Age : 31 ans  
Description :  
- Petit, on le prennait pour une lampe  
- Il aime photographier les scarabés

- Passons au 6ème candidat dit Tommy February d'une voix lasse... (Apparemment, ce manège commençait à l'agacer un peu... Peut-être désirait-elle passer à la suite des évènements.)

Et la caméra fit son habituel pivotement pour s'arrêter dans la cuisine, alors qu'un rouquin embarquait en cachette tout les bocaux d'olives de la cuisine, afin de les garder dans sa chambre.

Pseudo : Miku  
Age : 24 ans  
Description :  
- Disait déjà ' nyappy' dans son berceau  
- Il est fan de la voix de Mana  
- Tous les an, il choppe son rhume à la piscine

- Le 7ème, le 7ème, le 7ème !! cria Moon Kana sous les airs exaspérés de la seconde présentatrice.

Un grand brun apparût sur l'écran, dormant sur son nouveau lit, la bouche ouverte.

Pseudo : Miyavi  
Age : 26 ans  
Description :  
- Il fume des cigarettes en chocolat  
- Son objet fétiche est son cousin péteur

- Et maintenant passons aux 8ème et 9ème candidats de notre selection, fit la voix.

Et la caméra pivota vers la salle de bain, ou deux personnes se disputaient pour savoir qui prendrait le placard du haut...

Pseudo : Wataru  
Age : 27 ans  
Desciption :  
- Il est fan de Mickey  
- Tous les soirs, il regarde 'plus belle la vie'  
- Il voudrait avoir 25 enfants

Pseudo : Mikaru  
Age : Veut le garder secret pour le moment  
Desciption :  
- Il a fait une apparition dans la pub pour le crédit agricole  
- Son pire cauchemar est la calvicie

- Et enfin notre dernier candidat, dit la brune.

Et la caméra se posta devant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un jeune homme brun qui retirait ses lunettes de soleil. Son sourire était étincelant, et on y lisait une fierté sans limite_. _Il fit un pas dans le château mais malheureusement il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba les fesses les premières sur le sol.

Pseudo : Gackt  
Age : 34 ans  
Description :  
- Il loupe souvent les marches  
- Il est fan de la chanson 'a la cuisine'  
- Il croit être le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus fort et le plus modeste

La présentatrice en costume rouge s'avança vers la caméra, et pour une fois, son sourire sembla moins crispée... Elle joignit les mains avant de s'exclamer :

- Voilà chers téléspectateurs nos candidats pour la Visu Académie ! Nous vous laissons sur ces quelques images

La caméra se braqua sur Gackt qui tentait plus ou moins dignement de retrouver un rythme de marche normal.

Moon Kana se précipita à coté d'elle

- La prochaine émission vous dévoilera la suite de notre programme ! A bientôt, et, bonne soirée s'exclama-t-elle.


End file.
